powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic Fate
Mystic Fate is the two-part season finale of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Synopsis The Rangers prepare to battle the Master, as Itassis begins to question if she's fighting for the right side and Nick falls victim to dark magic. Plot Part 1 Nick and Leanbow are at Rootcore. Nick: I don't get why you want to do this? We've battled enough. Leanbow: We aren't' battling. We're training. But Nick feels he is much stronger and can handle what the Master may throw his way. Leanbow challenges Nick to show him. Leanbow goes into ancient mystic mode while Nick morphs into Red Ranger. Red Ranger and Leanbow battled. Leanbow makes his point, when he delivers a strong blow to Red Ranger. Red Ranger lands on the ground hard and demorphs. Leanbow tells Nick he is not ready. In the inner sanctum, the three remaining Terrors, Itassis, Sculpin, and Black Lance bow before the Master. The master chooses Itassis to destroy the world. Itassis is preparing to leave, when Necrolai stops her. Necrolai tells Itassis that she knows the world needs to be destroyed, but could she spare her daughter? Itassis tells Necrolai that she has been a faithful servant and will grant her request. Necrolai is knocked out of the air by Sculpin. Sculpin tells Necrolai that her daughter chose to go live with the humans and will suffer the same fate. At Rock Porium, business is dead. Leelee, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander are bored and Toby doesn't know what to do. Finally a lone customer walks in and begins to browse. She is scared away by Phineas trying to help her. The teens morphers go off and Vida, chip, Xander, and Madison race out the door. Phineas tells the teens not to worry, he'll take care of the store. this causes Toby to bang his head on the counter. In the city, the five Rangers encountered Itassis. The Rangers and Itassis battle. Despite their best efforts, the Rangers cannot defeat Itassis, not even Red Ranger as Red Fire Dragon Ranger. Itassis wants the Rangers to quit, but they refuse. The Ranges point out they thought Itassis only wanted knowledge, and that she does not have the courage to refuse the Master. Itassis realizes the Rangers' words and true and vanishes. Itassis has returned to the pit. Black Lance and Sculpin quickly find her and now she did not do as she was suppose to. Necrolai warns Itassis, but Itassis tries to be courageous. Itassis tells Black Lance and Sculpin they have a choice, but they do not listen. Black Lance and Sculpin battle Itassis and knocked Itassis to the ground. Necrolai fears the worst for Itassis. Elsewhere, the Master decides to take matters into his own hands. The Master decides to start with the Light. On one of Rootcore's balconies, Nick trains. Nick glances up as he gets an uneasy feeling. A dark shadow, an outline of the Master, creeps closer to Nick. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander entered the Mystic Realm, which looks like a disaster has hit it. Leanbow and Udonna are already there, helping the creatures put together their home. The head elf spots the four teens and tells them they did not want them. Udonna and Daggeron are confused. Nick arrives and his eyes reflect a purple glow of dark magic. Nick tells them how the Master gave him dark magic and he can't believe his father gave it up. Nick reveals it was he who destroyed the homes in the Mystic Realm. Nick then morphs into a familiar sight, Koragg's armor. Leanbow morphs as well. A seal appears and carries Nick and Leanbow to Rootcore. The battle continues inside Rootcore, with Nick and Wolf Warrior wrecking Rootcore in the process. Nick never lets up on his father as they battle. Eventually Wolf Warrior falls out of the tree. Nick does the same and they enter the Mystic Realm once more. Wolf Warrior lands on the ground hard. Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison, and Udonna raced over by are stopped by Nick casting a spell. Nick wants to finish the battle with his father, before turning on his friends. Wolf Warrior then demorphs and tells his son to go ahead. Leanbow is still confident his son is within Koragg's armor. Nick hesitates and then the dark magic leaves. Nick collapses in his father's arms. Nick is sorry for what he had done and has a better understanding of what his father had gone through. In Rock Porium, Toby counts his almost empty register. Toby comes to a painful decision. Toby tells Phineas, as best he can, that his is going to have to let him go. At first Phinaes does not understand. Leelee tenderly watches Phineas as he finally understands what Toby is telling him. Phineas removes his jacket and walks up of the store. Neither Leelee nor Toby feel very good. Back at Rootcore, Daggeron starts cleaning up some of the mess. Udonna is tending to Leanbow's wounds and Clare is helping as well. Udonna gets a bad feeling that something terrible has happen. Moments later, the Snow Price lands in a heap at Rootcore. Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, and Clare race over. The Snow Prince tells them that the Master has destroyed his realm. Mystic Mother cast a spell and sent him to warn them.. Udonna becomes alarm. Without the Mystic Mother, Udonna feels good magic doesn't have a chance. Daggeron, Leanbow, Udonna, and Nick are inside Rootcore. Daggeron and Leanbow have decided to go the snow realm and find out if the Mystic Mother is destroyed. Nick wants to come as well. Leanbow tells him he is to take care of things here. Udonna walks up to Leanbow and tells him it seems they are always parting. Leanbow promises Udonna that this time he will return. Daggeron and Leanbow leave. Nick tells his mom he will never be as good as Leanbow. Udonna replies that is because he is not his father. Nick's morpher goes off, and it is Xander telling him there is big trouble in the city. Nick races out of Rootcore. Udonna is worried about her son and husband. In the city the Rangers form the Manticore Megazord and face down a giant Black Lance. The Rangers and Black Lance battle. Watching from below is Sculpin. Sculpin is confident dark magic will win. White Ranger tells Sculpin the other Terrors were destroyed, why would it be different for him. White Ranger tells Sculpin that he has a choice. Sculpin tells the White Ranger she sounds like the traitor Itassis. White Ranger and Sculpin battle. Meanwhile, Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior arrive in the snow realm. Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior search for Mystic Mother, but find no sign of her. The Master appears. Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior battle the Master. Back in Briarwood, the Rangers continue their battle with Black Lance and White Ranger continues her battle with Sculpin. things are not going well for the Rangers. The Rangers are knocked out of their zord by Black Lance and demorph on the ground. Sculpin has delivered a powerful blow to White Ranger. White Ranger lands on the ground and demorphs as well. In the snow realm, the Master wraps his tentacles around Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior and takes their knight power. Daggeron and Leanbow are in their ancient mystic armor. The Master attacks them and Daggeron takes the hit. Daggeron lands hard on the ground. Leanbow vows he will avenge Daggeron. Leanbow and the Master battle. In Briarwood, Sculpin attacks the teens. Jenji jumps in and takes the blow meant for the teens. Jenji vanishes and the teens and Udonna are upset over this loss. Sculpin walks over and grabs Udonna, telling her she is coming with him. Sculpin then instructs Black Lance to destroy the Rangers. The teens race over to stop Sculpin, but Sculpin has already vanish with Udonna through a seal. Black Lance approaches the teens, ready to destroy them. Part 2 Black Lance approaches the teens, who are still on the ground. Black Lance: Now you will fall. Just as your mother has. Nick becomes angry and stands up. Nick: Now you have made me mad. Nick walks towards Black Lance, and morphs. Black Lance: Come on! Red Ranger and black Lance battle. Red Ranger has Fire Heart fly in. Fire Heart uses his wings to protect Red Ranger from Black Lance's attack. When the smoke clears, Red Dragon Fire Ranger emerges. Red Dragon Fire Ranger and Black Lance battle. Red Dragon Fire Rangers asks his friends if they want some of the action. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander morph. The Rangers battle Black Lance and destroy him. The Master descends from the sky. The Rangers demand to know what happen to Leanbow and Daggeron. The Master releases Daggeron, still in ancient mystic armor, and Daggeron falls to the ground in a heap. Blue Ranger races over to Daggeron's still body, very upset. The Master then release Leanbow, also in ancient mystic armor. Leanbow lands in a heap on the ground as well. Red Ranger runs over to his father, who is also still. The Rangers are very upset. The Master grabs the Rangers and lets them have a look at what the world will look like when he is in control. The Rangers, still in the Master's clutches, are transported to a world where the Master has control. The world is bleak, dark, and without any hope. The Master drops the Rangers onto the ground and tells them they will be dust after he takes their power. the Rangers go into battle and form the Manticore Megazord. The Rangers battle the Master. the Master simply eats their power. the Rangers are stun when the Master takes the magic from the Manticore Megazord. The zord is no more and the Rangers are on the ground once more. The Rangers retreat to a small cave. Vida can see Nick is visibly shaken and asks him if he has given up. Nick does not answer. Xander stops Nick and tells him to answer Vida's question. Nick has given up, he feels there is no way they can defeat the Master. Madison gets very angry with Nick. Madison tells Nick that he is their leader and after all they had gone through, he is not giving up. The Master enters the cave, and the teens are knocked to the ground once more. Nick finds it within himself to stand up against the Master. Nick calls on all the good magic left in the world and in him. Nick becomes the Red Ranger. Red Ranger battles the Master and knocks off his armor. the Master is furious. Red Rangers uses his weapon to connect to the Master and demands that the Master take them back to their world. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander raced up to Red Ranger and formed a chain. The teens are returned to their own world, but they no longer have any magic. The Master casts a powerful spell at the teens, but it is stopped by Clare. The Snow Prince and Clare arrive. The teens are happy to see them. Clare tells them that the Mystic Mother has made her a full sorceress. The Master scoffs, he had destroyed the Mystic Mother. The Snow Prince tells the Master that when before his spell hit her, Mystic Mother turned herself into energy. Later, Mystic Mother returned to her normal self. As the Mystic Mother said, it's not that easy to destroy her. The Master tells them he will return to the pit. Udonna arrives and tells him he has no pit to return to. Itassis also arrives and the Master tells her that he thought Sculpin had destroyed her. What happened instead is Necrolai restore Itassis, as Itassis was the only one to show her kindness. When Udonna is taken to the pit, Necrolai made sure she was okay. Itassis and Sculpin battle and Itassis destroys Sculpin. Itassis then battles the Master and the Master retreats. Everyone is rejoicing except for Nick and Udonna who are crying. Itassis asks them why they are sad and Udonna tells her of the loss of Leanbow and Daggeron. Leelee arrives and tells her mother that she can restore them, she can do anything. Necrolai uses her magic and Leanbow and Daggeron are restored. Jenji is restored as well. Necrolai falls to the ground as everyone rejoices. Nick hugs his dad. Madison hugs Daggeron. Everyone is happy until they hear Leelee's voice. Leelee is worried about her mom, who is still on the ground. Necrolai's body is suddenly engulfed in a golden glow. Necrolai is now human and called Nikki. Leelee and her mom hugged as Xander comments that Leelee's mom is hot. Everyone is laughs and are in high spirits until the Master returns. Nick has finally found his family and friends, he is not about to lose them all. Nick is ready to battle the Master. Madison, Vida, Chip, Xander, Udonna, Clare, Snow Prince, Daggeron, and Leanbow all back him up. The Master is ready to battle. Nick and his friends are determined as well, although they have no magic. the Mystic Mother tells them they always have a little magic. Madison and her friends are puzzled by this. Toby arrives with numerous citizens from Briarwood. Phineas arrives with numbers villagers from the Mystic Realm. Toby and Phineas had talk to the people and told them it was not each other they had to fear. Instead they needed to work together to fight the true evil, the Master. Toby tells the teens they have fought all year for the, now they want to give something back to them. Toby and the citizens of Briarwood, clasp hands with the villagers of Mystic Realm. they surround the teens, Udonna, Daggeron, and Leanbow, all chanting they believe in magic. A golden glow surrounds the group. The Rangers have their magic back. The Master wants the Rangers' magic and the Rangers give it to him. The Rangers continue, despite the Master having more than his fill. The Master explodes and is ultimately destroyed forever by the Rangers' magic. Mystic Mother tells us that darkness was destroyed by light. And should it ever return, your magic must stop it. The teens emerged from the smoke and everyone cheers for them. Work is being done in the Mystic Realm to help the villagers get their homes back in order. Itassis, Daggeron, and Jenji are walking together. Itassis asks Daggeron if he can teach her more about courage and he tells her it would be his honor. Jenji tells them courage is his middle name. As Jenji talks, Itassis and Daggeron sneak away. Just outside of Rock Porium, Nick is getting ready to leave. Madison walks up to Nick and his bike. Nick tell her he has a lot to tell his adoptive parents. Madison wants to know if he has a reason to come back. Madison lists all their friends and then admits that she wants him to come back for her. Nick gives Madison his red baby blanket and asks her to hold on to it for him. Nick rides away and Madison comments that he will be back. Madison walks inside Rock Porium, where everyone is in high spirits. The citizens of Briarwood and the villagers of the Mystic Realm mingle together. Chip tells several girls the story of his encounter with Necrolai. Nikki walks up and makes a few corrections. Toby interrupts their discussion by reminding Nikki they will be late for the movies. Toby and Nikki leave together. Chip then continues with his story. Leelee and Phineas stand together. Leelee is very happy to be living in a condo with her mom. Phineas is happy to have his job back. They give each other a hug that turns into a spin. Xander is going over the layout of the store with a new employee. Xander is very happy to put "Plan Manager" into action. Vida is showing Matoombo how to spin records and DJ. Matoomba is enjoying the lesson and they have a great time playing the music and dancing. Madison laughs as she watches them. Vida sees her sister. Madison shows Vida the red blanket and Vida gives her sister a thumbs up. Everyone in the store is dancing. On the edge of Briarwood, Nick takes a long look before joining his parents, who are waiting for him on bikes as well. Leanbow asks Nick if he is ready and Nick tells him he is. Leanbow, Udonna, and Nick ride out of Briarwood. Fire Heart soars past and then heads over to Rootcore. Inside Clare is looking at the Xenotome. Clare gets to the last page and smiles. Clare then casts a spell and she vanishes in sparkles. The last page of the Xenotome says The End. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn *John Tui as Daggeron *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas/Elf Leader *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Chris Graham as Leanbow *Brigitte Berger as Nikki *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Josephine Davison as Itassis (voice) *Peter Daube as Sculpin (voice) *Derek Judge as Black Lance (voice) *John Leigh as Octomus the Master (voice) *Susan Brady as Mystic Mother (voice) *Paolo Rotondo as Snow Prince (voice) Note *Part 1 is Rita's first appearance since Countdown to Destruction, and part 2 is her last appearance. *In the first episode of Mystic Force, there was no indication that Briarwood knew about the existence of magical beings, only that the forest appeared haunted. However, it's possible that this was a deliberate decsion on the town's behalf in an attempt to forget. *This episode proves that belief is the source of magic, at least GOOD magic. The denizens of Briarwood and the mystic realm all pour their belief into the Rangers, granting them back their powers. *So far, this is the last season where the Rangers' powers were granted by magical sources. *Xander would reappear in "Once a Ranger". See Also Category:Episode Category:Season Finales Category:Mystic Force Category:Multi-Part Episode